Metal Gear Unfamiliar Territory
by VinMoore19
Summary: Snake after being captured during a Metal Gear mission is placed in prison with a familiar face, when he escapes, his world is not what he once knew things that he once thought were right are now wrong what will he do? especially when what he does brings
1. Prologue

_Wars are no longer waged they are debated. The setting of a battlefield in the 21st century consists of a room filled with the worlds top politicians vying for the upper hand in any conflict trying to keep a fragile peace from being broken_

_Unfortunately for me wars are still conducted in the same brutal fashion they always have been with blood being spilled and friends being lost. The government may say they fight there wars in the courtrooms and political halls, but I know that is just a blind they drop on the world so they can continue with there dirty little deeds, killing the innocent people like they were criminals and honoring the true criminals like they were heroes based only on what is beneficial to them at the time constantly evolving with the ever changing political system and government. Only now has it taken a turn for the worst, with the U.S. government finally acquiring its newest weapon, one that I had hoped was all but forgotten, a weapon that if unleashed on the world could cause total nuclear holocaust and destroy the world as we know it, that weapon is Metal Gear._

_That is why I'm here, hoping once and for all that I can destroy the metal gear project and right so many wrongs that have gone unchecked for countless years, and perhaps finally getting an ounce of peace from a life that has only been that of war. _


	2. Chapter 1

"Captain Morgan is the unit ready for transfer?"

"Yes sir we are ready to deploy whenever you are ready"

The commanding officer was a tall aged man with hair that was as white as snow, the creases in his face showed that he had gone threw more than his share of battles, and now he was the head of the Metal Gear Tactical Squadron (MGTS) which was commissioned 3 months ago to counter the raising threat of terrorism against U.S. soil.

"Good Captain, I will be down in a minute"

"Yes sir, good sir"

Morgan saluted and walked away, leaving the commander by himself, he looked over the railing of the platform, below him sat the ultimate weapon, Metal Gear Fox a combination of Metal Gear Rex and Ray both predecessor units were captured by terrorists in the last 6 years due to a lack of security, at least that's what the official press releases say. But he knew the truth, the first Metal Gear code named Rex was captured by the American special forces group FOXHound lead by Liquid Snake but was thwarted by the agent the American government sent in Code named Solid Snake to stop him, the second instance was with Metal Gear Ray when it was Captured in the Hudson river by Russian Separatists lead by Ex GRU commander and FOXHound member Code named Revolver Ocelot who was also involved in the Shadow Moses Incident.

"Sir there is someone waiting in your office he says he is a friend from long ago"

"Thank you is my vehicle ready?"

"Yes sir fueled and waiting"

He turned and started toward his office at the end of the platform the blinds were drawn and his door shut, odd he left the blinds open when he left, oh well lapse of thought he guessed, he approached the door and opened it, his chair was turned facing away from the door now he was very curious to know who came to visit him or even who knew where he was stationed, this was a top secret tactic squadron base.

"Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact colonel you can"

The voice belonged to a Russian, now he wanted to call the security officers he had no friends that were Russian, Cautiously he walked up to the desk.

"And who may I ask are you?"

The chair swiveled around, it gave off a horrid screech, one he tried to make as least as possible when sitting in it himself. In it sat a man with long white hair receding from the front; he also had a bushy white mustache, Russian fatigues, and three revolvers.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I colonel, am someone who has a great history with the Metal Gear project and have decided to continue that with the procurement of this new weapon with or without your permission but I figured I would try to be nice and grant you the opportunity to spare all of your men's lives"

"Revolver Ocelot, you ARE quite involved with the Metal Gear Saga but unfortunately you will not continue in its future"

"Really Colonel this compound is surrounded by my best men that I have trained for the past 3 years, almost like my GRU team back during the cold war"

"That's right you were a Russian commander back in the days of Khrushchev you were also involved in the Shagohad project the original Metal Gear wasn't that right Mr. Ocelot?"

"Well well colonel you do know your history how is that?"

He turned and sat on the corner of the desk.

"When I accepted this post I went threw all the black op files that involved the Metal Gear Projects, and the backgrounds on all major players involved, like yourself"

"Colonel I do say I'm very impressed but now its time to hand over Fox"

Ocelot unholstered his revolver and pointed it at him.

"No Mr. Ocelot I will not do that"

"Your very cocky for a man that is staring down the barrel of a gun"

"That my dear Ocelot is because I know you won't shoot"

Ocelot shot up from his chair pulling the firing pin back on the gun and putting it to his forehead.

"Are you mocking me Colonel?"

"No of coarse not Mr. Ocelot but you better know who you are dealing with before you proceed with your mission"

"Sorry colonel now you die"

Just before he pulled the trigger he was hit from behind by the butt of a .45 Pistol and hit the floor not before hitting his head on the desk. And from the shadow appeared another man who was much more familiar then Ocelot.

"Raiden, good timing how long have you been here?"

He lit a cigarette and took Ocelot's revolvers.

"I have been following Ocelot for the last 4 days I figured he would try capturing Fox and use it against the U.S., so when I knew when he would arrive I snuck in before him and waited in the wings until I needed to show up, and Ocelots squad was never and issue I had the second fire team take care of them after Ocelot came in"

"What do we do about him?"

"We will put him in a maximum security cell block and throw away the key"

His captain ran in.

"Sir we have a problem…"

All that was heard from outside was a huge loud explosion they all ran outside the office and saw the remains of Metal Gear Fox in flames.

"Captain lock this place down I want whoever did this captured"

"Yes sir"

He ran off, fire teams where already spraying the unit but he knew that it was beyond any salvage attempts.

"Raiden, find the man who did this he must be working with Ocelot"

"Yes sir on my way"

The other intruder ran to the weapons dump on the Far East side of the building.

"Mission accomplished I'm on my way to the extraction point are you ready?"

"Yes but there is a problem" he heard from his comlink.

That was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

Standing above him was Raiden wearing his well-known Sneaking suit and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Colonel I captured the other intruder you won't believe who it is"

The headset went off

"Why who is it?"

"Solid Snake"


	3. Chapter 2

He sat in his cell thinking of what needed to be done to escape, but no options presented themselves, and Otacon couldn't help because they pulled his codec when he was captured, the worst part is they think he was in collusion with Revolver Ocelot, how many times has he gone against him, saved the world from him, but that doesn't matter to the American government, he out lived his purpose, he has been replaced by the man he once saved, after the Big Shell operation He thought that Raiden would have left FOXHound and help stop the Metal Gear Project from coming into full fruition, but threw that mission he became a top agent within the organization and is now Colonel Campbell's best agent, much like he was in his younger years.

"They'll find someone to replace him one day too"

"Yes Snake but he doesn't know that, just like you didn't"

Snake looked up from the floor and saw none other than Colonel Campbell standing there in his full military uniform; sometimes he thought that was all he ever wore.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk Snake, what we can't do that anymore?"

"Colonel since Shadow Moses all you have done is chase after me, I'm one of America's most wanted, so if I have trouble believing that you just want to talk to me you can understand where I'm coming from"

The Colonel just snickered and sat on a chair opposite the bed.

"Yeah our past since Shadow Moses has been a little rocky but I'm here to give you a chance to clear your name and live the rest of your life in the most normal way you can"

Snake looked right into the Colonel's eyes with a burning hatred he wanted to kill him right there but he knew the guards outside would hear it and rush in to kill him.

"What is your "Chance" that you are offering me?"

"Snake we want you to help transport the new Metal Gear to the new military installation that will house the MGTS, as long as the unit gets there without a problem you will be cleared from all charges and be let free"

"So you want me to help safeguard the one thing that for most of my life I have been trying to destroy"

"That's correct Snake but you will be let free, think of it as payback for all the U.S. taxpayer's money you have burned over the years with your little antics against the Metal Gear Project"

"I only did that to save the world"

"You are considered a terrorist to the people and a threat to national security, if you don't take this mission you will never see the light of day again do you understand me?"

"Yes Colonel, give me some time to think about it"

Campbell stood up bowed his head and left the cell, five minutes later another uniformed soldier came in, some grunt he supposed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Mr. Snake just taking you to the mess hall for some grub with the rest of the prisoners"

Snake stood up and exited the cell, three guards flanked him one on either side and one behind him guns drawn ready to shoot if he made any sudden lethal moves.

"Who else is there if you don't mind me asking"

The guards kept walking

"Just some other people who have tried over the past year to go against America you might know some of them"

They all laughed

"Its not a club"

"No but we know you will at least know one or two of them"

They all laughed again and went into the mess hall, the room had about fifteen to twenty other people sitting in random seats around the hall, all eating something that was past off to be food of some kind.

"Find a spot Mr. Snake and sit"

He looked around and the guards were right he did recognize one of the other inmates, Revolver Ocelot.

"Great he's here this will help everything"

Snake found a spot that had no one else sitting around and sat down food showed up about a minute later it looked like meatloaf and mash potatoes but he knew it was probably some reconstituted slop that would make him puked for hours.

"Oh well better than nothing"

"May I sit here?"

The voice was Russian the only one he knew that would talk to him in here even if it was to threaten his life was Ocelot, he would have to deal with him soon.

"What do you want?"

"Like the Colonel said, just to talk"

Snake looked up from his plate.

"You heard the conversation?"

"My dear brother I hear everything"

That was the voice of his twin brother Liquid Snake.

"So Ocelot you still having problems keeping him in check huh?"

"Yes but it is easier to deal with now I can now control him enough where he can't take over my body anymore"

"Well that's good I'm happy for you two"

Ocelot laughed

"Always with the wit, you know I went back a long way with your family, you know that Snake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was Liquid's partner at Shadow Moses, but I also knew your father from a long time ago"

"How?"

"When I was over in Russia during the 60's your father and I met on the battlefield I was involved in the operation code named Snake Eater, I was supposed to be your father's contact but instead another agent named EVA met him first, for the rest of the mission I would constantly run into your father, remember out encounter at Shadow Moses when you found the president of Armstech and we dueled?"

"All too well Ocelot but I also remember that is when you lost your hand"

"A price to pay for something you believe in, anyway your father and I dueled much like you and I did you are so much like your father it is chilling, how you talk, how you act, how you fight, after he was awarded the title of Big Boss after Mission Snake Eater we ran into each other in America and he recruited me to join FOXHound a special forces group that we both were affiliated with, you never saw me but I always kept my eye on you even after your father died, I was happy to find out that you were the man sent into Shadow Moses I could finally see how you had grown, to see if you were exactly like your father, to see if the Les Enfantes Terribles project was a success"

"But why did FOXHound commit an act of treason against America back on Shadow Moses?"

"Its what we told you on Shadow Moses, we wanted the remains of Big Boss so we could find the correct genetic code to help with the FoxDie vaccine but they never agreed to terms, and the rest is history"

"Why didn't you just get help threw the system when you were part of FoxDie?"

"Because big brother…"

Again it was Liquid

"…They would have never agreed to it, there was a reason they programmed us with the FoxDie Virus, they knew that Big Boss was going to be a threat even before he went to Outer Heaven and when they did the project they yes wanted the perfect soldier which was your father but they didn't want his off spring to go AWOL too"

"So why is it that you died?"

"My genes recognized that I had gone AWOL albeit a little late and executed the FoxDie virus, you on the other hand technically never went AWOL you have always done the right thing, you see big brother your genes, your soul, YOU know when you are doing the right thing, I on the other hand was not, do you see how it works?"

"Yeah but why are you telling me all of this?"

Ocelot was back.

"Because we can escape this place"

Snake laughed

"How?"

"I have a plan that is already in motion"

"I'm not helping you steal another Metal Gear"

"No Snake we are not asking you to do that, but one day we will help each other much like your father and I did that is all, trust me you will find it to be the right thing when the time comes"

Snake looked back down at the plate, he hadn't touched a single thing.

"What are we going to do?"


	4. Chapter 3

Raiden sat at the desk watching the security tape from the mess hall he couldn't hear the two of the men talking but whatever it was he didn't like it at all, he knew Snake too well he will try to figure out a way to escape, but there will be no where to run, he will stop him before he can do anything.

"Sir the Colonel would like to see you"

A uniformed soldier with a FOXHound insignia was standing in the doorway.

"Very well commander tell him I will be there shortly"

"Yes sir"

He turned and walked away Raiden never even turned to acknowledge the man he was to busy studying the tape for a clue a sign something.

"Well I will have to look at it later"

Raiden stood up and shut the monitor off he stretched quickly and walk out of the room he headed towards the Colonel's office he wondered what they were going to do about the loss of Fox, he was sure that they had a plan already but he didn't care he just wanted to figure out what Snake was up to. Raiden got to the Colonel's door and knocked.

"Come in"

Raiden opened the door and saw Colonel Campbell sitting in his chair.

"What have you called me down here for?"

Campbell waved his hand towards a chair and Raiden sat down.

"Well Raiden after the incident at the MGTS HQ we are in a rut right now, what I'm about to tell you goes no where do you understand?"

"Of course Colonel"

"Good, that base was just a blind for our true operational unit that we have housed in our secret installation in Montana that team that was assembled along with it did not even know that Fox was a dud."

"Sir what do you mean?"

"We did what we did for a reason to capture two of the most wanted men in America, why do you think it was so easy for them to get access to the compound we did that to get them"

"But sir do you know how many millions of dollars we wasted on that Unit?"

"That was the point so when their respective resources found the info in our mainframes they would not think it was just a ploy"

"So we actually do have a Metal Gear Unit?"

"Yes we will be leaving for there after we transfer our prisoners to our detention center in Washington there they will rot away for the rest of their lives"

"Sir what about Snake I thought you were going to give him another chance"

"Ha he will never help with the Metal Gear Project I have known him for quite a few years, been through countless missions with him, he will never help"

"Yes sir I understand"

"Now when they transfer I want you to go ahead of the rest of the squad to Montana and get the security in place we don't want anyone else intruding on our activities"

"Yes sir when will the prisoners be transferred?"

"Within the hour you know your mission?"

"Yes sir"

"Good you are dismissed"

Raiden stood up saluted and walked out.

"To bad that poor fool doesn't know that he is working with the terrorists, oh well he will either help us or end up like his predecessors."

Campbell let out a chilling laugh and turned his chair around to face the window.


	5. Chapter 4

Snake woke up from a dream covered in sweat, he couldn't even remember what it was about he hated those types of nights but that wasn't the least of his problems.

"Snake are you there?"

It was Ocelot; the strange thing was he was supposed to be two blocks down from him.

"Ocelot how did you get out?"

"No time for that its time to go"

Snake shot up from bed he grabbed his tank top from the foot of the bed and laced his boots up, as he did that he heard his cell door open up and in entered Ocelot, in all his gear.

"Here this belongs to you I think"

He tossed the top half of his sneaking suit with all the equipment onto the bed.

"How did you get this?"

"I told you I had a plan of getting us out"

"One day Ocelot you will have to tell me how you did it"

"That my dear brother is my little secret"

Snake stood up and but the rest of his suit on and laughed.

"Couldn't keep him here huh?"

"Unfortunately no but it helps to have three minds instead of two"

Ocelot stepped out of the cell and looked both ways then turned back to Snake.

"Alright Snake at the end of this cell block there is a stairway that leads down to the main hanger when we get there we will take the catwalk to the right circle around to the other side from there there is a exhaust vent that leads to the top of the complex once on the roof there will be a chopper that should arrive for us but we only have twenty minutes if they don't see us on the roof they will leave and we will be stuck"

Snake checked his MK22 and made sure the silencer was still in his right breast pocket, pulling it out he attached it to the gun and checked the clip, he had customized this gun to fire more like a nine millimeter so he didn't have to reload each shot, came in handy in some situations.

"Ok Ocelot I'm ready"

Ocelot nodded his head.

"Oh right one last thing"

He fished through his pants pocket.

"This also belongs to you"

In his hand he held his bandana and wrapped in it was his codec unit.

"Thank you…"

He laughed.

"I never thought I would say that to you"

"There are always times for firsts"

Ocelot turned again and checked both ways one last time.

" Lets go"

They both exited the cell and started for the hanger.


	6. Chapter 5

Raiden watched as Ocelot helped Snake out of his cell they were now both heading towards the hanger, he pulled up the schematic of the building.

"Lets see what is the most quite way to escape without being noticed?"

He scanned the blue prints and stopped on one such floor plan.

"Ah there, you will try and exit through the ventilation system which all leads to the roof, so that's where I'll meet you"

Raiden stood up and checked his forty-five making sure that he had his two extra clips with it too, then he walked out of his room and started for the roof.

"Sir is there anything I can help with"

First lieutenant Peterson was walking the halls it must have been his rotation.

"No lieutenant I'm just going for a walk"

"Yes sir I'll be here if you need me"

Raiden continued walking.

"I would never need you Peterson"

He circled the stairs and headed up the roof was only two floors up but now he picked up some speed thinking that if they left at this time there was a deadline to this little escape, as he got to the roof access door he checked his gun again and opened the door, the night was very dark because of the lack of stars and moon so he had to let his eyes adjust to it after about a minute he heard one of the vent covers pop open and out came Ocelot, before he let Snake jump out he ran over and pointed the gun at Ocelots head meanwhile pulling the pin on a stun grenade and dropped it down the chute.

BOOM!

All you could hear from the chute was Snake screeching.

"Must have gone off in his face"

He directed his attention towards Ocelot again.

"Now Revolver Ocelot what do you think you are doing? Do you think that I would let you two escape while I was here?"

Ocelot turned towards him.

"You know for a young man like yourself you seem to think you have everything under control"

Raiden laughed.

"That is because I do, Snake is out of the picture and I don't think you can draw your revolver quick enough from the holster before I shoot you right in the head"

"True but I don't have to"

"Why do you think even if Snake were here that he would help you? You are a terrorist he has gone all his life fighting you he would probably help pull the trigger"

Ocelot sagged his shoulders and looked like he had given up then from out of no where he crouched quickly, came up on his side, snapped his arm up while pulling the gun down, ripping it out of his hand then he elbowed him in the ribs before Raiden could counter he was already on the ground and had a revolver in his face.

"Now young one what were you saying about having everything under control?"

All of a sudden a squad of soldiers busted threw the door and had surrounded them just then Raiden rolled out from under his boot and grabbed his gun back off the ground.

"Now Ocelot what were you saying?"

Looking back he saw Peterson in the front of the group.

"Well he just earned a promotion"

"What was that?"

Raiden looked back at Ocelot.

"Nothing, now what should we do about you?"

Three more men came out from the doorway.

"Sir we couldn't find Snake"

Raiden turned back to the squad.

"Then go find him…NOW!"

They all turned and ran back out of view with them gone he looked back at Ocelot.

"Alright Ocelot soon Snake will be back in our hands and you will be dead"

As he said that he heard a chopper from the distance he guessed it was for them but they would never pick them up.

"Well looks like your ride is here to bad you'll miss it"

Just then from behind him he heard footsteps.

"I think we'll make it"

As Raiden turned all he saw was a fist coming toward his face then blackness.

"Alright lets get out of here"

Snake and Ocelot ran towards the corner of the roof and waited for the chopper.

"Once we get out of here you can be dropped off wherever you want"

"Sounds good where will you go"

"That Snake is my little secret"

The chopper got down to the roof and the door slid open sitting there was a white haired girl with a tan jump suit and black boots.

"Snake this is Tanya I have known her since the 60's she knew your father too"

"Nice to meet you Tanya"

"Its amazing Ocelot he does look exactly like his father"

"Yes Tanya and he fights like him too"

The two men hopped on the chopper and it lifted off they were about 70 feet from the roof when shots started ringing out.

"SNAKE! You won't escape! Raiden from the roof had pulled his automatic rifle off his back and started firing, one of the bullets hit Ocelot in the leg.

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Ocelot began to fall back and he couldn't find anything to grab, just then Snake's hand came from the chopper's crew bay, grabbing Ocelot's.

"I gotcha"

"Thanks"

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

Ocelot laughed.

"I told you you would help me and I appreciate it, remember you are doing the right thing that's all that matters"

Snake hoisted Ocelot up into the crew bay and put him in a seat Tanya started attending to his wounds as Snake shut the door, all Raiden was to them now was a small dot.

"Well where to?"

Snake sat down on the bench across from him.

"What are your plans?"

Ocelot laughed through the pain in his leg.

"I thought you would never ask"


End file.
